black and white
by notthatugly
Summary: Hermione watches as Ginny fades into her world of black and white.
1. black and white 01

Hermione flopped onto her soft, comfortable bed, exhausted. It has been a busy day for her, what with her last NEWT examination going on. Finally, she can relax at last. But did she get her answers right? She was forever worrying about everything. She smiled slightly and assured herself that she had already done her best and would hopefully achieve astounding results. She wanted to be an auror. She put on her nightgown and lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She felt happiness beyond measure. Ron had finally asked her out the other day! They can go to the Three Broomsticks, and have a nice jug of butterbeer, and then go over to the other different shops in Hogsmeade tomorrow. It was going to be fabulous! She couldn't wait.  
  
"G'night Ginny!" She said chirpily to her roommate, and best friend, the youngest Weasley sibling.   
  
But she was greeted with silence.  
  
"Er...Ginny?" Hermione got out of bed and walked slowly towards the sobbing coming from behind the bed hangings.   
  
She pulled back part of the hangings and peeked in. There, sitting on the bed, was Ginny. She was all bundled up, with her blanket tightly wrapped around her. There was the little stuffed teddy bear that Hermione gave to her for her birthday in front of her, and Hermione winced when she saw that the stuffed toy was horribly cut up, with its stuffings spilling out at the sides. Ginny apparently didn't notice the unwelcome visitor, and continued talking to the stuffed animal.   
  
"Nobody ever understands me. They don't even try. Everyone just sees me as 'Ron's little sister', or the 'Weasley baby'. They don't even care about me anymore. Not even Ron. All he talks about now is 'Hermione this' and 'Hermione that'. Everybody showed me all the attention I craved for after that incident with Tom. You know, sometimes I really wish Tom was here with me. He's the only one who offered me care, and he understood me perfectly well. Hell, if he wasn't so evil, I'd go out with him already. But he's not here, is he? And nobody cares..."   
  
Hermione's face fell. Suddenly she didn't feel so good anymore. What Ginny said really did make sense. And it hit a nerve in Hermione. It was true. They ihave/i been ignoring her. It's just...they didn't think it affected her so much. Perhaps they ought to have shown her more concern.   
  
She went back to bed, unable to forget what Ginny had said, even if it was to an inanimate object.   
  
*  
  
The next day, Hermione woke up bright and early and went downstairs, where excited chatter filled the whole common room. Everybody was restless and ready to head over to their favourite place. She saw Dean and Lavender snuggling up to each other in a corner. They were such a cute couple. Hermione secretly admired them, and wondered if things will ever be that way for her and Ron. She looked around the busy room for Ron. She spotted Harry flirting shamelessly with Luna, and Ron hanging around nearby with a sick look on his face. Well, what can she say? Ron wasn't exactly a sucker for romance. She hurried over to Ron and linked her arm through his.  
  
Ron's face softened and he greeted her with a warm hug. That's what she couldn't understand about him. He was sometimes so sweet and open with her, but other times he's like a romance-hater or something. But she liked him that way.   
  
*  
  
Hermione jerked Ron into a corner of the Three Broomsticks. "Ron, I need to tell you something. See, I heard Ginny crying in her bed late last night. And she was talking to that teddy bear I gave her last year, and it was all cut up. I don't think Ginny would do anything to that stuff toy. As far as I know, she loves it dearly. And...I also heard her talking to it. Telling it her secrets..."  
  
Ron put down his jug of butterbeer. "What, like, 'Oh, teddy, nobody cares about me anymore! I wanna go home! Somebody save me!' ? Is that it?" Ron remarked sarcastically.   
  
Hermione ignored the sarcasm. "Yes, Ron, something like that. Except she seemed really upset, and she said something about us not showing her enough concern, and I think she has a point there."  
  
Ron sniggered. "Oh, Hermione, stop being so naive. Ginny just craves attention, that's all. She's just blowing matters up, not to worry. She's always like that."  
  
Hermione glared at Ron. "Ron! She's your sister! How can you just neglect her like this? She - "  
  
"Look, 'Mione, I know my sister alright? Just let her be. She'll stop eventually." Ron interrupted Hermione and pushed her jug of butterbeer towards her.  
  
Hermione sipped her butterbeer, and remarked, "Alright, but only because you say so."  
  
*  
  
That night, Hermione heard Ginny talking to the stuffed animal again. She tiptoed over to Ginny's bed, and she saw that the teddy bear was cut up worse than before.   
  
"oh, sorry, Teddy. I'm really sorry. I can't stop. I can't. But this time I promise you. I won't cut you anymore. Really, I won't. And I won't cry anymore. I'm a brave girl, aren't I? I won't ever shed a tear again. At least, I'll try not to. You know, people are forgetting me more and more each day. Nobody noticed that I didn't go to Hogsmeade today. Not even Colin, and he /iasked me outi. And when I skipped transfiguration, Mcgonagall didn't even give me detention... "  
  
Hermione gasped. So Ginny was venting her frustration by cutting the teddy. Hermione really wanted to go forth and sit down with Ginny an have a talk. But she didn't dare to. She just stood by and listened as Ginny continued.  
  
"Every night I sit up and cry, but nobody ever notices. It's been going on for half a year now, hasn't it, Teddy? Hasn't it? Only you know. Today we got our owl post. Mum sent Ron one of his favourite cakes. But did I get anything? No I didn't. Mum clearly conveniently forgot about me. And when I went down to breakfast and sat down next to Colin, he didn't even look at me, not even once. Neither did anybody else. Sometimes I really doubt my existance. Perhaps I'm already dead, but haven't noticed, like Professor Flitwick. Am I, Teddy? I'm really confused. "  
  
*  
  
Hermione awoke the next day, Ginny still on her mind.   
  
She entered the Grand Hall, and saw Ginny already there. Except she didn't look upset. In fact, in addition to her calm composure, she was actually...she was actually smiling. Just a slight smile, but still a smile. Hermione let out a sigh of relief, and walked over to Ginny. She sat down at Colin's seat, as he wasn't there yet.  
  
"Morning, Ginny!" She chirped, trying to start a conversation. But Ginny just continued staring into blank space. Hermione continued talking to her. "It's a fine day, isn't it? Would you like to come with me later and watch the quidditch team have a practice session? I thought you'd like it, since Harry's the captain now and everything." But she was just greeted with more silence.  
  
There was a dreamy look in Ginny's eyes, and Hermione knew that even if Ginny's body was here, her soul and mind was probably far away. Ginny didn't even react when her good friend, Luna Lovegood, sauntered by and said, in her usual dreamy voice, "Hello Ginny, Hermione. Lovely day today."  
  
Just as Hermione got up to leave, she noticed some blood marks on Ginny's arm. She gasped, unwilling to believe her eyes. This couldn't be happening. She grabbed Ginny's arm and lifted it up. Concealed beneath the scabs and blood were cuts, deeply engraved on her arm.   
  
"GINNY! Why are you doing this for? Don't do this to me...you're not just harming yourself, but everyone around you! It pains me to see you like this. Ginny! Please, stop it. Ginny, look at me! Ginny, please! Don't!"   
  
But Ginny just continued staring into space, as though she hasn't heard anything Hermione had said. Distressed, Hermione ran from the Hall, back to her dormitory, where she sat on her bed, crying.  
  
*  
  
"Seriously, Ron, you can't be less unconcerned about your sister. We've got to do something! We can't just stand around and watch her torture herself!" Hermione scolded Ron.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Oh, 'Mione, she's alright. Trust me."  
  
"But..." Hermione started.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here! Ah, I see. Concerned friends of the little Weasley, isn't it! Well, whatever. No one cares if she kills herself or anything. Now tut tut, hurry along, before I tell Snape to deduct points."  
  
"Go to hell, Malfoy."  
  
"Who, me?!" Malfoy sniggered coldly. "Why, what makes you think I'm not already there, my dear."  
  
*  
  
That night, Hermione went into her room to find that Ginny was not in bed. Well, where else can she be? Hermione had a bad feeling about this. She put on her robes and ran out of the Castle as fast as she could. She had a feeling she knew where Ginny was, and if she was fast enough, she could hurry there in time.  
  
*  
  
Hermione rushed off to the Lake. That used to be Ginny's favourite hang out place. And Hermione was pretty sure Ginny was there right then.   
  
She saw a small figure standing unnaturally close to the edge of the water, her beautiful red hair flaming in the moonlight. And she smiled, no longer the warm, open smile of her childhood. But a smile that told of the secrets she held within.   
  
Oh no, not Ginny, please, Ginny, don't!  
  
PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!  
  
"NO!!!!" Hermione started running towards her best friend, but the weasley daughter had already fallen into the water.  
  
Hermione rushed toward the lake, hoping there was still time to save her. But when she looked in, Ginny had already sunk too deep to be seen.   
  
No...Ginny...why did you do that? why??? I loved you, and I'm sure everyone did too. Why have you grown so distant? No, Ginny, you can't go...NO!!!  
  
Hermione broke down into uncontrollable sobs. She spotted Ginny's diary and the Teddy on the ground nearby. Hermione used all the strength left in her to go over and pick the diary up. She held the stuff toy tight in her arms, and started reading Ginny's diary. It was a present from Ron, but Ginny never did bear to use it. She always thought it was too pretty to be used, unless it was really important.   
  
Dear Diary,   
  
This is the first time I'm writing here, and also the last time. I've slipped so far away, there's no turning back now. I dream of a world with the shadows. They understand me, and none of them ever forget me. The shadows are like the family I never had. The darkness is so beautiful.   
  
If anyone reads this, ever, you're forgiven. Please help me tell mum and dad that I'm really sorry. Tell Ron that he's the best brother I've ever had, and that I'll always love him. And Hermione and Ron, I wish you both well. Tell Harry to be nice to Luna. And tell Fred and George to continue with their successful joke shop and bring in money to help support the others. Tell Charlie and Bill that although we never had the chance to know each better even though we were siblings, because of the wide age gap, I still love them. And Percy...Well. I have nothing to say to him. Just that to be nicer to mum and dad. I'll miss you all, I really will.   
  
And please help me tell Draco Malfoy that...well, that I love him.   
  
~love, Ginny.   
  
Hermione cried.   
  
She knelt on the ground, holding the diary and the teddy bear tight. I'll never forget you, Virginia Weasley.   
  
Hermione looked into the lake, crying her heart out and she saw her reflection upon the still waters. Then she saw a ripple in the water, coming from her right. She looked up, and saw a hooded stranger shedding tears with her. Upon being noticed, the stranger turned and hurriedly ran away. Hermione caught sight of a streak of silver hair concealed beneath the hood. Her tears flowed freely, and she turned back towards the lake.  
  
And she sat there all night, and watched as Ginny Weasley faded in her world of black and white. 


	2. black and white 02

NO! GINNY, DON'T! PLEASE, GINNY, DON'T!  
  
PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!  
  
GINNY!!!  
  
*  
  
Hermione wept as she laid a single white carnation on the pretty redhead lying in the glass coffin.   
  
"Why, Ginny, Why??? Why did you do that? You could've just talked to me, you know I'd be more than willing to listen. You were my best friend...oh, I'm already speaking as though you're gone. You're not gone!! You can't be. I know your soul still lingers here somewhere. I'll always remember you, Ginny."  
  
Ron held out a hand to Hermione, supporting her and leading her away. Harry and Luna came up with a single white chrysanthemum each, and laid them in the coffin next to the carnation.  
  
"I'll always remember you." Harry mumbled as he tried to hold back his tears. Luna still had a dreamy look on her face, as she said her last goodbye to Ginny. They were, after all, great friends.  
  
More people came, even the Professors from Hogwarts turned up, including Professor Snape, who mumbled a few words about how at least her potion work was isatisfactory/i and if she was alive, he could have given her remedial and she'd be fantastic at potions, after, of course, a lot of hard work.   
  
*  
  
With a wave of his wand, Professor Dumbledore made a stage appear in the centre, decorated in black, with more than enough seats for everybody. He stepped onto stage, and called everybody to attention. Then he started on his speech.  
  
"This is, I regret to say, a very solemn occasion. But I feel like I just have to give a speech about the wonderful young Weasley who has...moved on. I understand that many people are feeling utterly upset, because so am I. As far as I've heard, she was a wonder to Hogwarts. And I have no doubt about that, either. The Professors often give me feedback on what a dilligent student she was. And I'm sure she's made you both proud, Arthur and Molly Weasley. Would any of you care to make a speech, then?"   
  
So one by one, everybody went up onstage and gave a talk about what the late Ginny Weasley really means to them. Nobody noticed the silent footsteps going up to the coffin.   
  
*  
  
With a single red rose in his hand, a hooded stranger walked up to the opened glass coffin.   
  
"Ginny..."He whispered, so softly that he could hardly hear himself. His voice was choked as he strained to fight back his tears.   
  
Malfoys never cry.  
  
"It's not meant to turn out this way...Hell, Red, I've was going to ask you out. You're really beautiful, you know. But why? Why did you do this to yourself? It's just...not right. I loved you, Ginny. I did. I've never loved anyone before. And yet you, of all people. iYou./i I'm supposed to be cold and heartless. I don't love, Ginny. I'm not supposed to. Father says true Malfoys don't have any feelings other than hate. I guess I'm not a true Malfoy then. Hell, I'd be soiling my family name just by being with you. But I'm willing to sacrifice my reputation. No, not that you're bad or anything. It's just...Slytherins aren't supposed to fall for Gryffindors. When I overheard Hermione and Ron talking about you, I knew something was wrong. So I followed you, that night, to the lake. And I wish I had done something, that I had stopped you. If only I did. Now I know how much I need you. And how much you mean to me. And hell, did you really love me? If you really did...why did you do this to yourself? Do you know how much it pains me, to see you like this? I can't live without you, Red. I can't. And I'll still love you forever, even if it's wrong. You haunt my dreams, you know. Everywhere I turn, I see your face. I really love you. If somebody told me last year I would someday fall in love with you, I would have sniggered and made a sarcastic remark. But now I realise it's true. I've been in love with you since I met you. And see this red rose? I thought you'd like it. See? Life is like a rose...there're thorns everywhere, and those are like, flaws in your life. Flaws, but they're still with you. Nobody's perfect, but I think you are. And the petals...those are signs of beauty. Just like you, Red. The color of the petals are just like your hair, red and so hauntingly beautiful. And you...you're really pretty. And a red rose is a symbol of love. I got this from Professor Sprout. She's been breeding these for a long time now, and she gave me two to breed recently. So now I'm giving one to you. And...Well, I just want you to know that ... I really love you, Ginny. I know I've said it before, but I'm saying it again. I love you."  
  
He bent over and kissed her on her cheek, and his silver hair brushed against her cheek, a single tear falling from his grey eyes upon her beautiful features. 


End file.
